1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kits, methods, and compositions for enhancing the appearance of the lips. The invention contemplates cosmetic compositions for applying the color to the lips, compositions for enhancing the finish the finish of the cosmetic, color enhancing powders, and formulations for removing the color. Kits containing the above compositions are also contemplated. The present invention also relates to methods of using the preceding compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, lipstick has been utilized as a cosmetic preparation for heightening or altering the color of the lips. Conventional lipstick is formed by a cosmetic coloring in a wax carrier. Although lipstick has many disadvantages, there has thus far been no suitable alternative.
The lipsticks which have heretofore been available have the marked disadvantage of being readily transferable from a person""s lips to other objects. Lipstick smears and rubs off while swimming, smoking, kissing, or by any other contact of the lips with articles such as coffee cups, tea cups, napkins and clothing. This leads to the loss of the lipstick application when drinking beverages, when swimming, and even when in engaging in none of these activities due simply to licking the lips. Thus, while lipstick is normally initially applied in a relatively even application across the externally exposed areas of the lips, the application of lipstick will readily dissipate and assumes a nonuniform coverage. The greatest loss of the lipstick application is typically near the portions of the lips closest to a person""s mouth. As a consequence, it is necessary to frequently reapply layers of lipstick in order to maintain a uniform coverage of a lipstick application on a person""s lips. This frequent necessity for reapplication aggravates a further disadvantage of conventional lipstick.
Lipstick has the additional disadvantage of being susceptible to cracking and caking. This disadvantage is particularly pronounced when several layers of lipstick have been applied to attempt to replenish a lipstick application that has been lost due to transfer to other articles. As a consequence, the frequent reapplication of lipstick results in perceptible cracking and caking of the lipstick covering a person""s lips. Caking and cracking of a lipstick application detracts from the natural appearance of the lips and is aesthetically undesirable.
Attempts have been made over the years to provide alternative cosmetic which do not entail the disadvantages of lipstick. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,063 describes a liquid lip rouge preparation which employs a combination of ethyl cellulose and wax-free shellac as film-forming materials. However, shellac does tend to crack. Heretofore, no suitable alternative to lipstick has been found.
The present invention is an innovative new alternative to lipstick. The cosmetic of the present invention does not take the form of a gooey stick, but rather is a unique, smear-proof and waterproof liquid that dries quickly to an extremely sheer, soft finish that feels remarkably like bare skin. In one embodiment, the cosmetic comprises between about 0.1 and about 20 parts of an alcohol soluble and water insoluble resin, between about 0.1 and about 15 parts of a cellulose, between about 0.1 and about 15 parts of a cosmetic pigment, and between about 50 and 99 parts of an organic solvent.
The cosmetic of the present invention is both smear-proof and waterproof. It will not streak, smear, or rub off while swimming, smoking, or kissing. Use of the cosmetic of the present invention avoids the disadvantages of stains on coffee cups, cheeks and collars. The cosmetic of the present invention has twice the staying power of lipsticks which purport to be waterproof or kiss-proof.
The cosmetic of the present invention has further advantages in that it won""t stick to dental work or braces. It can also be used on hair or eyebrows, as well as to cover any bald areas on the head. It can be used to cover scars or tattoos anywhere on the body.
The present invention provides a perfect cosmetic for busy professional women. It is highly advantageous for wear at weddings, parties, for use at the beach, for use while skiing and for wear during all active sports. The cosmetic of the invention is extremely attractive and can be worn at important dinner dates, as well as during informal events. The wearer can even sleep or shower while wearing the cosmetic, since it will not fade or smear under such circumstances. The user may apply several layers of the cosmetic to achieve the desired appearance.
The present invention also relates to compositions for enhancing the finish of the cosmetic. Such compositions, when applied over the cosmetic, transform the finish of the cosmetic from a matte to a high-gloss finish. The finish enhancing compositions also keep the lips soft and moist and may be massaged lightly into the lips prior to application of the cosmetic to condition and moisturize the lips. The finish enhancing compositions may be applied with an applicator wand. The user can apply the finish enhancing composition multiple times, whenever it is desired to moisturize the lips or to enhance the finish of the cosmetic.
The appearance of the lips can be further enhanced using color enhancing compositions comprising a colorant powder, which may be supplied in pressed or loose form. The colorant powder may be supplied in a compact and can be gently pressed onto the cosmetic using a brush. The colorant powders may also be used as a foundation base or may be applied between the second and third layers of the cosmetic. The visual effect of the colorant powders may be moderated by applying the finish enhancing composition over the colorant powder.
The present invention also relates to compositions for removing the cosmetic, finish enhancer, and color enhancers. These compositions may be dabbed on a tissue and applied to the lips when the user desires to remove the preceding compositions from the lips.
The present invention also relates to kits comprising the preceding compositions and to methods of using the preceding compositions.
In one broad aspect, the invention may be considered to be a cosmetic comprising between about 0.1 and about 20 parts of an alcohol soluble and water insoluble resin, between about 0.1 and about 15 parts ethyl cellulose, between about 0.1 and about 15 parts of a cosmetic pigment, and between about 50 and about 99 parts of an organic solvent. All parts used herein are percent by weight.
Preferentially, the solvent is denatured alcohol. In a preferred version the alcohol soluble and water insoluble resin is present in between about one and about 10 parts. In a further preferred embodiment, the ethylcellulose is present in between about 1 and about 10 parts. In a further preferred embodiment, the cosmetic pigment is present in between about 2 and about 10 parts.
In another broad aspect, the invention may be considered to be an improvement in a cosmetic employing a coloring agent and a plasticizer in a volatile solvent. The improvement is comprised of at least one film-forming agent present in an amount of at least about one percent wherein the film-forming agent is selected from the group consisting of: AMPHOMER (copolymers of N-tert-octylacrylamide, methyl methacrylate, hydroxypropylmethacrylate, acrylic acid and/or t-butyl aminoethylmethacrylate), AMPHOMR LOVOCRYL-47 (an octylacrylamide/acrylate/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer), Carboset, JONCRYL (styrene/acrylate copolymers), QUADAMER (terpolymers of alkyl acrylamide, acrylamide or methacrylamide, N-vinyl pyrrolidone, and acrylic or methyacrylic acid), GANTREZ (copolymers of vinyl methyl ether and monoalkyl esters of maleic anhydride), and polyvinyl acetate copolymers.
In yet another broad aspect, the invention may be considered to be an improvement in a cosmetic employing a pigment and a film-forming agent in an organic solvent carrier. According to the improvement of the invention, the film-forming agent includes an alcohol soluble and a water insoluble substance present in an amount of at least about one percent and selected from the group consisting of AMPHOMER, AMPHOMER LOVOCRYL-47, Carboset, JONCRYL, QUADAMER, GANTREZ and polyvinyl acetate copolymers.
The critical component of the invention is the alcohol soluble and water insoluble resin. A number of different resins of the type may be employed in formulating the cosmetic of the invention. The alcohol soluble, water insoluble resin may be selected from the group consisting of octylacrylamides, acrylates, butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymers and polyvinyl acetate copolymers. The alcohol soluble, water insoluble resin or mixture of resins serves as a vital component of the film-forming agent. This film-forming agent may be selected from the group consisting of: AMPHOMER, AMPHOMER LOVOCRYL-47, Carboset, JONCRYL, QUADAMER, GANTREZ and polyvinyl acetate copolymers. Five performance tests were conducted on a variety of resins to determine their suitability for use in the present cosmetics. The suspension test was employed to assess the ability of the test compound to be solubilized in a solution of 4.4% test resin, 3.5% ethyl cellulose, 0.5% castor oil, 0.8% DandC Red #7 Calcium Lake pigment, and 90.7% ethyl alcohol.
The rub test was designed to determine the test resin""s ability to be retained on the skin. The composition used for the suspension test was painted on the skin and allowed to dry. Thereafter, the skin was rubbed under cool tap water until the composition began to fall apart. A composition received a score of xe2x80x9cGoodxe2x80x9d if it was able to withstand five minutes or more of rubbing. A compound received a score of fair or poor if it withstood less than one minute of rubbing.
In the color test, the color of the resin containing compositions used in the suspension test was applied to the lips and the quality of the color obtained was compared to that produced using a composition lacking the test resin.
In the xe2x80x9cfeel on lipsxe2x80x9d test, the compositions used in the suspension test the compounds were evaluated to determine whether they produced a tight shrinking feeling, cracked, dried the lips, or caked on the lips. Compounds performing favorably in this test produced none of the preceding effects and were not noticeable to the wearer.
In the drying time test, the compositions used in the suspension test were applied to the lips and the length of time the composition took to dry was evaluated. Preferentially, the compositions take about 20 seconds to dry.
The above tests were performed on the following resins:
(1) Resin 28-2930 (VA/crotonates/vinyl neodecanoate copolymer) available from National Starch, Bridgewater, N.J.
(2) Amphomer LV-71 (octylacrylamide/acrylates/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer) available from National Starch.
(3) Water Lock G40-A180-D242 (corn starch/acrylamide/sodium acrylate copolymer) available from Grain Processing Corp., Muscatine, Iowa 52761.
(4) Daihold (amp/acrylate copolymer) available from Sandoz Chemical Corp., Charlotte, N.C.
(5) Eastman AQ-385 and AQ-555 (Diglycol/cyclo hexanedimethanol/isophthalates/sulfylisophthates copolymer) available from Eastman Kodak, Rochester, N.Y.
(6) Ultra Hold 8 (acrylates/acrylamide copolymer) available from Base Corp., Clifton, N.J.
(7) Omnirez 2000 (2 butenedioic acid 2-monoethyl ester polymer with methoxyethene available from ISP, Sherman Oaks, Calif.
(8) Gantarez compounds such as A-425, ES 425, and ES-435 (which are butyl esters of PVM/MA copolymers), ES-335 (isopropyl ester of PVM/MA copolymer), or ES-225 and SP-215 (ethylesters of PVM/MA copolymer), all of which are available from ISP, Sherman Oaks, Calif.
(9) H2old EP-1 Terpolymer (Vinyl caprolactam/PVP/dimthylaminoethyl/methylacrylate copolymer) available from ISP, Sherman Oaks, Calif.
(10) Amphomer Lovocryl-47 (octylacrylamide/acrylates/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer) available form National Starch, Bridgewater, N.J.
(11) Amphomer 28-4910 (octylacrylamide/acrylates/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer) available form National Starch, Bridgewater, N.J.
(12) Advantage Plus terpolymer (VA/butylmaleate/isobomyl acrylate copolymer) available from ISP, Sherman Oaks, Calif.
(13) Copolymer 958 (PVP dimethylaminoethylmethacrylate copolymer) available from ISP, Sherman Oaks, Calif.
(14) Joncryl (styrene/acrylates copolymer available form SC Johnson Polymer, Racine, Wis.
(15) Sentry Polyvinyl acetate-12 (polyvinyl acetate) available from Union Carbide Corp,. Houston, Tex.
(16) Carboset-525 (acrylates copolymer) available from B.F. Goodrich, Brecksville, Ohio.
Table I summarizes the results of the performance tests.
Resin 28-2930, Amphomer LV-71, Amphomer Lovlocryl-47, and Amphomer 28-4910 received an overall performance rating of xe2x80x9cgoodxe2x80x9d in the above performance tests. While any of the substances tested in the performance tests could be utilized in the formulation of the cosmetic of the invention, the alcohol soluble, water insoluble resin that serves as the film-forming agent preferably includes an AMPHOMER component. The most highly preferred AMPHOMER is Amphomer LV-71. In the preferred formulation the film-forming agent is preferably comprised of an AMPHOMER and ethyl cellulose.
AMPHOMER is a trademark under which copolymers of N-tert-octylacrylamide, methyl methacrylate, hydroxypropyl methacrylate, acrylic acid and t-butyl aminoethyl methacrylate are sold. GANTREZ is a trademark under which copolymers of vinyl methyl ether and mono-alkyl esters of maleic anhydride are sold by GAF. QUADAMER is a trademark under which terpolymers of alkyl acrylamide, acrylamide or methacrylamide, N-vinyl pyrrolidone and acrylic or methacrylic acid are sold by American Cyanamid. The most preferred film-forming agent is the commercially available AMPHOMER sold as LV-71 by National Starch and Chemical Company, Specialty Polymers, having an address of 10 Findeme Avenue, P.O. Box 6500, Bridgewater, N.J. 08007-3300.
The amphoteric acrylic resin forming the chemicals sold in the trade as AMPHOMER has previously been utilized as a fixture in hair spray as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,861 and 4,315,910. However, Applicant has discovered that this substance can also serve as the preferred form of the critical ingredient of a cosmetic which forms a clear, colorless film on the lips and which has a staying power far greater than that of conventional lipsticks.
The AMPHOMER utilized in the cosmetic of the invention functions as a transparent sealer. It binds and seals the cosmetic to the lips in a clear, sheer film which does not crack or cake. The film-forming agent in the cosmetic composition is what makes the product so long lasting.
The AMPHOMER is an amphoteric acrylic resin. Its official Cosmetic Toiletries and Fragrances Association (CTFA) product designation is Octylacrylamide/Acrylates/ Butylaminoethyl Methacrylate Copolymer. AMPHOMER is carboxylated at regular intervals along its molecular chain. In its undissolved form it is a fine white free-flowing powder. It has an intrinsic viscosity of 0.40 in ethanol at 25 degrees Centigrade. It contains about three percent volatiles and has an acidity of 2.05 me/gram.
The cosmetic of the invention contains no waxes or petroleum products. Waxes can smear while petroleum products can burn or dry the lips. The cosmetic of the invention is so sheer that a wearer can layer on at least three different layers without any danger of the product caking up on the lips. Indeed, the different layers of the cosmetic of the invention can be applied in different colors to achieve a unique, aesthetic effect.
Also, a different number of layers of the cosmetic can be applied to produce different aesthetic appearances. A single layer of the preferred embodiment of the cosmetic of the invention dries to a shear finish. If a second layer of the cosmetic is applied over the first, a medium matte finish is achieved. By applying a third layer, a wearer achieves a full cover matte finish. Even with use of multiple layers, however, the cosmetic of the invention will not cake, cake or smear.
The cosmetic of the invention can be formulated in any number of different colors by varying the color of the pigment employed. The cosmetic of the invention is in a liquid form when applied and the colors can be used individually or mixed by layering to create an unlimited array of custom, personalized colors. Each layer takes about twenty seconds to dry from the time of application.
In addition to its basic components, the cosmetic of the invention may include other substances to achieve certain effects. For example, the cosmetic may be formulated with at least about one part of a dimethicone component to achieve a gloss or satin effect. Although the cosmetic formulated in this manner looks and feels viscid or sticky, it will not come off, but will stay on the lips despite extended wear and exposure to moisture.
The cosmetic may also be formulated as a lip liner by utilizing a higher concentration of cosmetic dyes or pigments in the formulation. When formulated in this manner, the cosmetic may be utilized to outline the lips in the same or a different color as the basic application.
The cosmetic of the invention provides natural sun protection and keeps the lips from chapping, indoors or outdoors, in both cold and hot weather. It will not stick to teeth or dental braces. Unlike a user wearing lipstick, an individual wearing the cosmetic of the present invention can actually brush and floss after means without smearing the cosmetic or reducing the thickness of its lip coating, and without having to reapply the lip covering.
The cosmetic of the invention is organic and hypoallergenic. Unless a flavor or fragrance is added, it is also odor free and contains no petroleum products.
The cosmetic of the invention enhances the beauty of the wearer without surgery by filling in the inner lips where conventional lipstick will not stay. The cosmetic of the invention is extremely sheer and is not gooey like conventional lipstick. Even after three or more layers of the cosmetic of the invention are applied, the lips still fee bare and have a perfect matte finish.
The cosmetic of the invention is not at all viscous, and can even be poured from a container. Its sheer consistency allows it to be applied with a fine tip applicator so that it can be applied with the precision of a makeup artist.
The AMPHOMER utilized in the cosmetic of the invention functions as a transparent sealer. It binds and seals the cosmetic to the lips in a clear, sheer film which does not crack or cake. The film-forming agent in the cosmetic composition is what makes the product so long lasting.
The cosmetic of the invention will not come off with petroleum jelly or cleansing cream. Due to its permanence, care must be taken not to spill the cosmetic of the invention in liquid form onto clothing or other fabrics. However, if the cosmetic is accidentally spilled onto carpeting or clothing, it can be readily removed by applying water and then applying isopropyl alcohol or the cosmetic removing formulations described below, provided that cleanup is undertaken promptly.
To use the cosmetic of the invention, it is recommended that the lip area be cleaned thoroughly with the cosmetic removing compositions described below. A bottle of the cosmetic containing small mixing balls should be shaken for four or five times until the mixing balls move freely within the bottle.
The cosmetic of the invention is then applied generously in liquid form to dry, clean lips. It is recommended that three consecutive layers be applied at a time for full day-time coverage. The cosmetic can be applied with a soft doefoot applicator or brush applicator and should be applied across the lips in a single direction only. When applying the cosmetic, the wearer should keep in mind the freedom of creating fuller lips by filing in the inner lips where regular lipstick does not stay. Approximately 20 seconds should be allowed to elapse between consecutive coats in order to allow the immediately preceding coat to dry. During this time, the lips should be kept apart and not blotted. For best results after the application of the cosmetic of the invention, the wearer should refrain from eating, drinking or smoking for at least one minute.
With the application of the cosmetic, the wearer""s lips will tingle at first. This tingling sensation diminishes or goes away entirely with repeated use, because the sealing effect of the product actually helps to eliminate the mild, but ever present chapping common to most lips.
The tingling sensation which is sometimes present may be avoided by applying at first a thin layer of the cosmetic containing dimethicone. Subsequent layers of the same or a different formulation of the cosmetic may be applied to achieve the desired degree of sheer or matte finish.
The bottle containing the cosmetic of the invention should be kept closed after each use. With daily use, a one quarter ounce bottle should last approximately two months.
As previously noted, the organic solvent or carrier employed is preferably denatured alcohol, sometimes termed ethyl alcohol or ethanol. Other organic solvents which may be employed instead of or in addition to denatured alcohol include stearyl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, cetearyl-cetostearyl alcohol, SDA alcohol, methyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, isostearyl alcohol, laurel alcohol, myristyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol, synthetic alcohol and C18-40 alcohol. Other organic solvents which may be employed include higher fatty-acids which are immiscible in water. These include lauric acid, myristic acid, stearic acid, palmitic acid, behenic acid, and lanolin fatty acid. Lanolin and triterpene may also be employed in the organic solvent.
Depending upon the concentration of the other components, the organic solvent, which is preferably SDA 40B 190 denatured alcohol, is preferably present to the extent of between about 30 to 95 percent. Within this range, a concentration of 80 to 95 percent organic solvent will normally be utilized.
The pigments which are employed to provide the coloring to the cosmetic are normally provided as dispersions in castor oil. The pigment and castor oil are preferably present in the cosmetic of the invention in an aggregate amount of between about 0.1 percent and about ten percent. Pigments of this type are standardized in the cosmetic industry and are identified in that industry by FDandC designations, DandC designations, and natural color designations that are compatible with alcohol solutions. The preferred pigments that are employed include DandC Red No. 6, Barium Lake, DandC Red No. 7 Calcium Lake, DandC Orange No. 5, DandC Red No. 27, FDandC Yellow No. 5, FDandC Blue No. 1, iron oxide and others. The DandC lake colors are all made with iron, aluminum, calcium, barium, potassium, strontium or zirconium.
Other pigments which may be employed include those of dye or coal tar origin and chemical compounds used as pigments. Inorganic colors such as iron oxides may be utilized. White pigments may be formed of titanium dioxide, zinc oxide, mica or pearls. Pigments formed of nitro dyes may be utilized if desired. These dyes contain one atom of nitrogen and two of oxygen. However, only a few nitro dyes are certified by the FDandC or DandC because nitro dyes can be absorbed through the skin and some are toxic. However, DandC Yellow No. 5 is one acceptable nitro dye which can be used as a component of the pigment of the invention.
Azo pigments may also be utilized. These pigments are characterized by the presence of the azo bond, and monoazo pigments include the greatest number of pigments within this group.
Another group of suitable pigments is the triphenylmethane group. FDandC Blue No. 1 is the most popular dye of the group and is widely used in the cosmetic industry. Xanthene pigments may also be utilized. This group of pigments includes Berry brilliant, which is widely used in lipstick colors, as well as DandC orange.
Certain of the quinoline dyes are also suitable for use as pigments. There are only two certified cosmetic colors in this category, namely DandC Yellow Nos. 10 and 11. These are bright greenish yellow colors.
The anthraquinone dyes are also suitable for use in formulating the pigment required by the compositions of the invention. These dyes are widely used in cosmetics because they are not affected by light. DandC Violet No. 2 is one example of such a dye suitable for use in the invention. The anthraquinone dyes should not be used in the lip area, but may be used in other applications, such as on the nails.
Indigo dyes are also suitable for use and have been used in cosmetics for many years. DandC Blue No. 6 is one example of a suitable indigo dye.
Pigments of vegetable, animal, or mineral origin may also be utilized according to the invention. One suitable pigment of animal origin is cochineal extract. Natural colors and vegetable compound pigments which may be utilized include alkanet, annatto, carotene, chlorophyll, saffron and tumeric, beet juice powder, carmine, alkanet root, carmel, grape skin extract, and beta carotene. Hydroxyascetone and indelible dyes may also be utilized in formulating the pigment in the cosmetic of the invention.
The preferred embodiments of the cosmetic of the invention employ pigments of coloring dispersed in castor oil. This dispersion is present to the extent of between one percent and ten percent of the formulation. The degree of concentration of the pigments in caster oil determines the shade of the coloring. Normally a concentration of between 25-65 percent pigments in caster oil, in the aggregate, is employed in formulating the cosmetic. The castor oil acts like a plasticizer and also makes the film formed more flexible.
Alternatively, the pigments may be alcohol soluble pigments, such as DandC Red 28 Lake, in which case a castor oil dispersion is not necessary to solubilize the pigments in the present cosmetics.
The pigments may contain 0.1 to 5% stain. Preferably the pigment contains 0.65%-1.5% stain.
The alcohol soluble, water insoluble resin which is employed is the critical component that provides the cosmetic of the invention with its numerous advantages over lipstick. While AMPHOMER is preferably utilized as the requisite alcohol soluble, water insoluble resin, other may be used not only to add a white component of color, but also to serve as a sunscreen.
The cosmetic of the invention may also employ vitamins, minerals, antioxidants, drugs, organic compounds, herbs, proteins, currant extracts, root extracts, enzymes, sorbitol, pectin and PCA to take advantage of their known coloring, flavoring, moistening and adhering properties.